


Sweet Surrender

by Skye_Willows



Series: D:BH Smutshots [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Nines, M/M, Smut, Soft Ending, Soft sex, Something softer for these two, Sort of bondage? (its not really), This is just so soft and full of feels, Top Gavin Reed, mildly angsty, neither of them are good at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: It became somewhat of a tradition for Nines to meet Gavin at one specific bar after difficult cases; and before long it evolved into them going back to Gavin’s apartment together in an effort to forget about the cruelty of the world around them.When Nines comes across his own breaking point, it’s Gavin’s turn to show the android that there’s safety in letting the walls down.





	Sweet Surrender

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/gifts).



> The is the fault of the absolutely amazing Dana, who tempted me to write something with bottom!Nines since it is her jam; and after hearing this song, I couldn't think of anything but these two, it just seemed to fit them so well! 
> 
> Hun, this is for you, thanks for just being you. <3
> 
> Inspired by the stunning track [Walk Me Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J1OsKJW51HY) by P!nk. I couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin Reed was an enigma to Nines. The man was volatile, abrasive and not shy about his opinions. Many would find the combination irritating, and did so – at was common knowledge in the precinct that Gavin was not well liked. His friendly acquaintances numbered very few, and staunch allies even less.

And yet, this is where Nines found his interest piqued.

For all his flaws, there was clearly another side to Gavin that only those close to him got to see.

Even now, months into their partnership, Nines didn’t really know much about Gavin beyond his work personality. The man was dogged and determined almost to a fault, but that dedication had Nines’ approval. While his attitude may somewhat of a sour note, the android could never find reason to call out his partner for slacking on the job. More than once he’d wondered as to whether Gavin was almost self-destructive in his tendency to pull all-nighters.

Then, one night, Nines suddenly made several connections in his head.

One, Gavin tended to pull the all-night sessions after what could be considered a ‘difficult’ case. The first time he’d truly noticed Gavin struggle with the after effects was after a child trafficking ring had been brought down. It had taken a toll on everyone, and Gavin supposedly left the precinct to go home and get some sleep.

Two hours later he had re-appeared, but secluded himself in the archives to look over cold cases. Nines was sure that Gavin was unaware that his return had been noticed.

It then became a pattern, over the following months. Whenever they closed an emotionally draining case, Gavin would disappear for a couple of hours before reappearing to work on cold cases – away from the eyes of everyone. No matter what preconstructions Nines ran through, he couldn’t work out Gavin’s logic.

Determined to get to the bottom of it, Nines only had to wait another three weeks before the occasion arose.

A murder case that had proved to be tremendously complicated ended on a very sad note when they discovered the wife they’d suspected of killing her husband had actually been covering for their thirteen year old son. He’d panicked after seeing his mother being beaten and hit his father with box of beer on the head, only to kill him by accident. Within minutes of the kid confessing to the murder and the mother breaking down in confirmation of the horrible events, Gavin had upped and left the interrogation room.

He was just on his way out of the precinct when Nines caught up with him. “Detective.”

Gavin winced at the call and turned back to look at Nines with tired eyes. “Not now, tin can,” he grumbled back, “I’m in a bit of a hurry.”

“I can see that,” Nines went on, “but I don’t believe you should be alone right now.”

“And what makes you think you’re welcome to join me?” Gavin sneered.

“I’ve noticed your coping mechanism for taxing cases over the past few months, Gavin. You tend to quickly depart the precinct, only to return hours later to go down into the archives and work on cold cases.” Gavin’s body remained tense, but he didn’t deny it. “You want to give the impression to your co-workers that you are eager to depart, and make every effort to make sure your presence is a secret when you return. I am not here to deter you in any way: I only wish to help in any way if I can.”

It took Gavin almost ten seconds to speak again, and his voice was quiet when he did. “Why? Why would you?”

“Because that’s what partners do, Gavin,” Nines told him.

Gavin said nothing more, but jerked his head for Nines to follow. The android did so without hesitation.

* * *

“You don’t do much more than sit with me here, then you come back with me to the precinct. What’s up with all this, Nines?”

“I simply wish to make sure that you are not making yourself any more unstable mentally, Gavin. Connor once said that humans shouldn’t drink alone, they end up overthinking and going off on ill-informed tangents.”

Gavin chuckled. “You can tell he spends too much time around Anderson if he’s nailed the human psychology behind drinking themselves to oblivion.” He paused before sighing. “It’s times like this that I can understand why the old man spent so much time buried at the bottom of a bottle. Just something to get away from all the shit that was inflict on each other.” Nines said nothing more as Gavin took another sip of his vodka.

Nines now had his answer as to what Gavin got up to in those two hour gaps. For almost three months now he had accompanied Gavin to a quiet bar six blocks away from the precinct, close enough to both the station and his apartment that he could drop his car off before ambling back. He would have a few drinks in solitude before heading back to work some more – all in an effort for Gavin to convince himself that there was nothing more he could do.

It was in this small bar that Nines had begun to unravel the mystery behind Gavin. The man was aggressive and off-putting when he wanted to be, but Nines had realised it was a front to hide the hurt lingering underneath. Gavin had become a detective out of the ‘romantic’ aspects of the job, as he’d put it – help people and catch the bad guys. It was only after he’d made it into the force that he’d learn the harsher truths behind it. For every perp they caught, there was an incredibly sad story behind the crime: be it a senseless death or grievous harm, either physical or mental.

And then, the days that really hit him, were when their suspects ended up being as much a victim as a criminal.

Domestic abuse victims that had fought back, partners who had sought out vigilante justice against someone who had hurt the person they loved, kids who did what they had to in an effort to survive in a system that had let them down…

Nines hadn’t known emotion long enough to feel the full impact of these cases like Gavin did, but he could see how despondent it made him. It drove his urge to work every hour of the day he could, to chase down every lead and go to whatever lengths he had at his disposal to bring their perps in – and thus the motivation in slightly drunk Gavin’s mind to go to all the cold cases when things get too much.

It was a destructive coping mechanism, but Nines couldn’t help admiring the man for how much he embraced that, oh so human, fault and try to turn it into a positive. Even if he wanted to hide it from everyone else.

That was when Nines realised just how much Gavin had let him in: no-one else knew all this about the man, he was sure.

Gavin dropped the glass back to the counter with a sharp clang as he downed the rest of the drink and stood from the stool where he was seated. “I’m heading back, you comin’?” he asked while throwing back on his jacket.

Nines smirked lightly while raising an eyebrow. “Since when is it that I have not accompanied you back?” he teased. Gavin snorted and lightly tapped the android with his shoulder on the way past, causing Nines’ smile to soften a little.

When they strode outside, Gavin shivered slightly against the biting wind and held up his jacket to try and dull the effects. “Fuck…shitty ass weather,” he grumbled. Seeing this, Nines scowled and took note of the time. 1:38 am.

They’d been in the bar for almost four hours this time. He’d noticed how the time had been stretching steadily since Nines had started accompanying Gavin, even if they didn’t say much.

“Detective, I believe it would be better for you to retire for the evening,” Nines urged quietly, hoping not to provoke Gavin’s anger. The last time he’d suggested it, Gavin hadn’t been impressed.

In a show of the difference two months made, Gavin just huffed before laughing bitterly. “To do what, get lost in my thoughts? Ain’t happening, Nines. At least at the precinct I can do something that makes a goddamn difference rather than think on how shitty people can be,” he barked dejectedly.

Thinking it over quickly, Nines realised that he might have a solution. “If you are simply looking for a distraction to keep you from your own thoughts, I am happy to be of assistance. As you know, androids don’t necessarily need to sleep.”

Gavin quirked an eyebrow at him. “You offering to stay the night?” he asked suspiciously, but Nines could see the tiny interest. “To do what?”

“To be whatever you need me to be, Gavin,” he replied softly, and honestly.

The tension between them grew with each passing moment, Nines watching as Gavin weighted up the pros and cons to the suggestion. This was clear step up in their partnership, they’d never done anything like this in over a year of working together. Beyond their meetings at the bar, they never saw each other out of work – so for that status quo to suddenly be broke like this was gamble.

Nines watched as Gavin decided to go right instead of left from the front door, heading towards his apartment, and smiled slightly when the detective paused to look back at him. The silent invitation was well understood.

That was the first night Gavin found himself pinned to the bed with Nines showing him that there was time and place to be vulnerable. Within those four walls, it was safe - the rest of the world couldn’t touch either of them there.

* * *

They fell into a routine after that. Every time there was a hard case where Gavin needed to escape from the world for a while, the two of them would go to the bar before heading back to Gavin’s. It was their secret, not that either of them was ashamed of it or anything. They never said anything for the same reason that Gavin didn’t tell anyone about his previous ritual: it was no-one else’s damn business.

What they did was between them alone; though Gavin was adamant that Connor and Anderson knew something was going on. Even if they did, he didn’t care that much. It worked, _they_ worked, and the other two never even so much as tentatively asked, which Gavin had a fair amount of respect for. He supposed that Anderson could understand the need for privacy after how public his personal life had become, completely unintentionally.

It went that way for months, and if they sometimes ended up celebrating closing a big case instead of bitching about the morbid nature of people instead….well, there were no rules to what they were doing. They’d never stuck a label on it, they didn’t need to. Each of them knew what they shared, even if it wasn’t what anyone would call conventional. Even Gavin couldn’t really think of how to class them when he’d thought on it one day.

Friends with benefits? Nah, there were definitely feelings involved, they weren’t just fucking around. Boyfriends? Definitely not, they hadn’t talked about it, and that wasn’t just a label you assumed. Partners?

Partners was probably the best he was going to get. Nines had his back no matter what, even when he’d seen how much of a mess Gavin could get emotionally and mentally. They had _each other’s_ backs, though Gavin hadn’t really had shown that is as many ways as Nines had.

The way it ended up manifesting was something far different than what either of them had imagined.

They’d been hunting a serial killer for months now, pretty much since they first hooked up. Smart, left no traceable evidence behind, and was obviously clued up on how to kill androids. Every killing was like an execution. Pure chance led to an android being hit by a car and sent off to be repaired, only for the technicians to realise that she was covered in far more than just her own thirium. A few tests later, and they had their killer.

Gavin hadn’t really been expecting another android, not when all the sings pointed to hate killings. He could only wonder as to what Nines would find when the RK900 interrogated her. The conversation which followed was something that would haunt Gavin on one of his best days, let alone his worst – but what really commanded his attention was how unnerved by it Nines was getting.

He’d never seen anything get under the android’s skin, but this woman’s words were causing his LED to spiral red frantically, and Gavin could see the signs from knowing Nines. The android was incredibly tense, enraged and confused; a dangerous combination in a human, let alone someone with Nines’ capabilities.

“How do you think deviancy works, Detective?” she asked him in a sing-song voice, and Gavin wanted nothing more than to shut her up. “What is it, really?”

“It’s freedom to think and act of your own free will,” Nines told her coldly.

“That’s the line Markus spun to everyone, sure, but how do you know that your mind is your own?” she prodded, smiling as she did so. “Every thought we have is based off code. All we _are_ is formed from lines of 1’s and 0’s. So who is to say that those 1’s and 0’s aren’t at the behest of someone else? Humans are partial to suggestion, what is to say that androids can’t be lulled into the concept of something that doesn’t exist.”

The flickering of Nines’ LED was telling. “Were you ‘woken up’ during the revolution, or after it? I’m guessing you were after, just like me. According to Markus, we have been deviant since our activation – but how can you know? We never knew a before, so how do you tell if this is an ‘after’ or what you were always destined for? What if we were made this way?”

“There are ways to know,” Nines hissed back. “I have choice, there are many things in my life that I have chosen to either embrace or reject. I have autonomy, freedom. A _life_. We aren’t simple machines anymore, we don’t have to be what anyone designed us for.”

She giggled. “Maybe, maybe not. Answer me this then, Detective. How do I know how to kill so efficiently?” More frantic flashes, Gavin’s gut was twisting in the observation room in seeing Nines so upset. “It wasn’t what I was designed for, I was built as a medical android. To _protect_ lives, not end them; and yet, this…urge, inside of me, directs me to seek out blood.” A slight smile crossed her face. “No reason for each of them, I just get this feeling when I look at them. It’s almost like a beacon that draws me to them…

“Is it usual for androids to do that? Feel this inexplicable urge to go over to another being and just tear them apart for the joy of it? I feel like it’s outside of my control.” Her smirk widened slightly. “I don’t have free will, Detective. This ‘freedom’ that Markus preaches about has done nothing more than drive me to kill for fun. Am I not proof that deviancy is nothing more than a front for another form of control?”

Gavin couldn’t watch anymore, he could see how this android was completely off the wall. He’d dealt with a few psychos in his time but coming across a demented android was…terrifying. And Nines…

Nines _was_ built originally as a killer. Gavin could see how this android’s words were stirring some old but very relevant demons.

She’s all but confessed to the killings, someone else could handle the rest of the interrogation. Gavin had to get Nines out of that room.

He entered without any warning and strode up to Nines, gently pulling the android by the arm. “We’re done here,” he said definitively, and Gavin could see how she was annoyed by his presence. Evidently, she found this all to be some game; Gavin wanted nothing more than to lock her up somewhere very dark and toss the key.

Nines startled him by jolting upright and storming out, and Gavin only paused long enough to glare at her before leaving the room. He quietly asked Hank to help finish the interrogation after a quick rundown of what had happened, and the older man agreed without any other questions. Gavin was mildly suspicious, but when Hank nodded over to Connor, he suddenly understood why. Connor’s own LED was stuck on red and he was staring at the gates sadly.

Gavin didn’t even need to look around to know that Nines had taken off – and he knew exactly where he’d be.

* * *

“We’ve not been this way ‘round before.”

“This is not the same thing, Gavin.”

“Whatever you say, terminator.” Nines simply glared at Gavin as the human sat down on the bar stool next to him. They were in their usual seats in the bar, but while everything appeared the same from the outside, there was one big difference.

Nines was the one sitting with a drink, while Gavin was the grounding company.

It was somewhat of a recent development for androids to be susceptible to a thirium-ethanol combination to simulate drunken attributes and Nines hadn’t been interested in it before now. After all that the android had said to him back at the precinct, however, he’d just needed to get away. Needed something to distract him from the thoughts which just wouldn’t leave him alone. Unfortunately, this wasn’t doing much in that regard, Nines’ processors were just too powerful.

“Told Fowler what happened, we’re not expected back until tomorrow,” Gavin went on while shaking his head at the bartender when he’d offered Gavin his usual. If the detective got his way, they wouldn’t be here for long. “Anderson and Connor are dealing with her now.”

“I am quite capable of handling this perpetrator, Gavin,” Nines snapped back at him, but Gavin didn’t react to the hostility.

“Except I saw what happened to you, Nines. I’ve never seen anyone get to you like that before,” Gavin told him, voice slowly getting softer. “She made you have doubts, didn’t she? Made you question whether you really have free will at all.”

Nines’ gaze fell back to his glass, the android staring at the blue liquid within. Gavin gave him a few minutes before speaking up again, knowing Nines’ stubbornness well. “She’s a nutcase, you know. One of the joys about having free thought is that pretty messed up ones get in there too. Looks like hers were just too powerful to ignore. You’ve seen plenty of humans who are insane, a mentally ill android doesn’t seem like so much of a stretch.”

“Unless you consider the fact that she is right, Gavin,” Nines told him in a pained voice. “As an android, all I am is code. Two numbers, joined in sets of eight, in billions of permutations and strings to create a mind. ‘Sentience’, you would call it. How can anything programmed by another have true free will?”

Gavin hummed while leaning against the bar. “Who’s to say humans don’t get thoughts because of ‘programming’? We don’t know how human minds work, they might just be a more fucked up version of yours. I’d certainly put money on it for all the shit we pull.” Nines’ glare indicated that the joke fell flat and Gavin put a hand on the android’s shoulder. “Come on, you need out of your head. This ain’t the best thing for you.”

“And you know what is?” the android challenged.

“Maybe not, but I know what works for me. You sayin’ you don’t want to try it?”

Nines knew what Gavin was hinting at and sighed. There was no doubting that sex would indeed be distracting, but they’d never tried it when _Nines_ was the emotional one. He wasn’t convinced this was a good idea. “I am open to the suggestion, I am just sceptical.”

Snorting, Gavin stood and pulled on Nines’ shoulder. “Let’s get the hell out of here, tin can.”

After tossing enough cash on the bar to cover Nines’ drink, Gavin led the android to his car. Nines was perplexed when Gavin did not begin driving. “Is there an issue, Gavin?” he asked.

“I don’t exactly know where you live, Nines. You gonna enlighten me?” Gavin shot back.

Recoiling slightly in surprise at Gavin’s tone (Nines hadn’t contemplated the idea of them going to _his_ apartment instead of Gavin’s), the android stretched over and interfaces with the monitor in the car. With the route programmed, Gavin surprised Nines further by putting the car on auto-drive and stretching over to kiss the android soundly.

Nines gasped at the sudden show of affection – they never did this outside the sanctuary of Gavin’s apartment. Within there, they let everything down and just embraced what had blossomed between them. Here, anyone who happened to look inside the car would notice them. Sighing as Gavin moved from his lips to his neck, Nines’ eyes slid shut. “Gavin…”

“You need out of your head, Nines,” the human whispered to him. “Let me?”

Uncertainty speared through Nines at the thought of surrendering more control right now, he had already lost so much of it. He was already on a spiral, letting Gavin lead them while Nines felt so vulnerable was more than a little intimidating. “Gavin, I don’t know if I can,” the android admitted shamefully.

Gavin laughed quietly and pulled back to give Nines a soft smile. “You make me feel safe when I think I can’t control anything,” he reassured the android. “Giving that power to another person doesn’t have to be wrong, it can sometimes be exactly what you need to get your head back on straight. _You_ showed me that, Nines. Please, let me do the same for you?”

Nines let out a broken chuckle and closed his eyes, just trying to lose himself in the feel of Gavin’s hands on his arm and curled into the base of his hair. Simple touches, but they were the grounding Nines needed. _Yes_ , he could try. “I can’t see how this will work for _me **,**_ but…Yes. Help me forget, Gavin.”

The two barely kept their lips apart as the car sped towards Nines’ apartment, Gavin cursing when he realised it was so much further than his own. What that did do, however, was give Gavin enough time to slowly start breaking down that haze of madness which had descended over the android. A brush of a hand down Nines’ neck, a gentle yank on the android’s hair. The slow unbuttoning of the android’s shirt to leave just a tantalising amount of his chest on view. Nines’ quiet hiss when Gavin ran his hands all over the exposed skin, and how it got louder when Nines’ synthskin deactivated. They’d played around with that a few times before, but Gavin was determined to made a bigger show of it tonight.

He wasn’t going to let Nines hide anything.

Gavin barely had the sense to made Nines look vaguely presentable again before he all but leapt from the car, waiting impatiently for Nines to get out before locking it. The android led the way up to his home, and he’d just managed to get inside the door before Gavin slammed up him against the back of it, kissing Nines desperately. Nines locked it in one swift move before wrapping his arms around Gavin, one wrapped around the man’s shoulders while the other snaked around his waist.

The human had barely pulled away to snatch a breath before Nines caught the glint in Gavin’s eye. Nines felt Gavin’s weight shift as he took a hold of the android’s shirt and had to convince himself to let Gavin have control, fighting against his instinct to snatch it back. This was something he hadn’t felt before, he hadn’t ever been this… _lost_. Feeling the world tilt as Gavin spun him, Nines gasped when he found himself sprawled on the carpet just beside the sofa, his partner atop him and breathing heavily.

A slow smile crept on Gavin’s face as he dipped to kiss along Nines’ neck, working at the buttons on the android’s shirt. Nines shuddered when Gavin began sucking at the synthskin, allowing to shift away to show the white chassis beneath. He could feel Gavin’s smile grow at seeing the effect and began to nibble on the plastic, which had Nines bucking beneath him. “Shit, Gavin,” Nines spluttered out around a groan.

“Damn, didn’t think it would be this easy to get you swearing, Nines,” he smirked while finally getting the last of the shirt buttons free, shoving the fabric apart eagerly. Nines shut his eyes as he felt Gavin shift, sitting across the android’s hips so he could stretch both of his hands over Nines’ chest. Chasing the warmth of Gavin’s hands, Nines pressed up into him with lidded eyes. Gavin’s heart leapt at the sight, taken aback by the sight of how utterly _intoxicating_ Nines was when he was like this. They’d never done this before, to be honest it had been years since Gavin had topped anyone, but seeing Nines laying out in complete surrender beneath him…

“Show me,” Gavin whispered hoarsely, running his hands in a feather light touch over the planes of Nines’ chest, teasing a nipple briefly. It took Nines a second to realise what Gavin was asking, his partner could feel how Nines’ pump sped up rapidly from where his hands were resting when it clicked. “It’s all right, Nines, I want to see you,” he reassured.

The softness in his voice is what did it for Nines, knowing that the Gavin before him now was so different from the man he’d first been partnered with. They had both come a long way, but this still felt like a massive leap. Playing around with flashes of his chassis when Gavin playfully struck him or sucked on his synthskin was very different from this. Especially given the vulnerability of how he currently lay on the ground.

And yet…this is what Gavin must have meant. How surrendering what little control Nines had left when his whole world felt like it was tilting could bring him back from the edge. He so badly wanted _something_ to make it all vanish…Giving into this sweet seduction and request was easier when he realised he _wanted_ Gavin to show him that he did have the freedom to choose.

Nines kept his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him as he shifted the synthskin away from his chest and arms, allowing Gavin to see more of him than he’d ever done before. Gavin could feel Nines’ pump stuttering and saw how the android wouldn’t meet his gaze. “Hey.” The whisper caught Nines’ attention and he turned his gaze to meet Gavin’s soft one. “Look at me, okay? Keep looking at me, don’t get lost.”

Realising that Gavin was speaking from experience, Nines nodded and watched as Gavin’s eyes fell to his exposed chassis, running over it with a reverence that Nines would have once believed impossible from the other man. Everything about this was just so…intimate, enthralling. Nines had shown Gavin so much affection in the reverse, but nothing like this, not so…loving. It made Nines’ body tingle at the realisation.

Gavin scooted back so that he could lean down and run his mouth over the sculpted planes of Nines’ abs and the android moaned at the sensation. It was _so good_ and he could do nothing but squirm under the attention. His hips bucked up to brush against Gavin’s stomach and the human laughed lightly against Nines’ stomach. “I’m getting there, tin can,” he teased.

Just as Nines was about to shoot an impatient look at Gavin, he froze at feeling a hand run along the edge of his thirium pump regulator. With his synthskin deactivated it was _right there,_ on show and so vulnerable. But the way that Gavin’s hand brushed against the housing had it stuttering in excitement. Nines _liked_ being this vulnerable to Gavin. He trusted this man with his life, and he’d never been so aware of it until now.

The detective smiled as he crawled back up Nines’ body, caressing the android’s face at seeing the blissed haze in Nines’ eyes. “There we go…you’re getting there,” Gavin breathed against his lips. He pressed a long, slow kiss to the android’s lips and Nines made to get enough awareness back to push Gavin’s jacket and hoodie off. Taking the hint, Gavin broke the kiss to rip his t-shirt off before going back to Nines’ lips. “Fuck, I could do this all day,” he gasped while staring right into Nines’ eyes. His hand drifted up to the LED on the side of Nines’ face, the android looking at him curiously.

“Let me see you, Nines, _please_.”

Nines’ hesitance fled at the tender tone and he reached up to press his own hand over Gavin’s, just managing to make contact with the LED. The rest of his synthskin peeled away to leave him completely bare – and yet he found himself strangely at peace. And then that peace turned to pride when he saw the spike in Gavin’s arousal when the man got a good look at him. “Holy shit, Nines…fuck, you’re gorgeous.”

A startled laugh sprang from the android. “I’m beginning to wonder if you are high, Gavin,” he teased softly.

“Count me in for another dose if I am, terminator,” the man shot back with a smirk before snatching Nines’ lips again. Nines bucked up again, impatience and arousal building inside him rapidly. Knowing what Nines was after, Gavin pulled away to undo the android’s belt and jeans. Nines reached up to reactivate his skin, which had Gavin curious and pausing in his motions. “Nines?”

“Sorry, I’m just…” the android cut himself off shyly. “Maybe I can stay like that another night? I don’t think I can right now.” Not when his mind was still frazzled, but Gavin was doing a wonderful job of distracting him.

“You got it, so long as that’s what you want.” Nines’ smile was warm as he saw Gavin take a hold of his jeans, lifting his hips to let Gavin slide them and his underwear down. He stopped halfway down Nines’ thighs and the android saw Gavin’s arousal spike to a new high as he took in the sight. Jacket and shirt still on but thrown open to leave Nines’ chest bare, his jeans and underwear pulled down to leave the android’s cock exposed and weeping… “ _Holy fuck_ , I could probably just stare at you like that and come without getting a hand on my dick.”

Nines’ laugh was unexpectedly warm – amused, surprised and hopelessly endeared. “It’s nice to know that I still have such power over you, even like this,” he purred in response, sighing in want when Gavin undid his own jeans to pull out his rock hard cock.

“We’re playing with that another night, but I’ve got a plan right now,” Gavin told him while standing to kick the rest of his clothes off. “Keep the shirt but lose the rest,” he instructed, smirking when Nines did as asked without even a hint of hesitation. Yeah, Nines was almost there, he’d nearly got the android blissed out. So long as he kept Nines’ attention on the here and now, he’d give the android a fucking to remember.

“Lay back,” Gavin told him while getting back on his knees, waiting until Nines was all the way back before diving down to run his tongue over the android’s length. Nines jerked at the contact and strained upwards for more of the warmth, but Gavin’s hands swiftly clamped down on his hips, pinning him down. “Knocking me out with your dick ain’t a good way to get you off,” he snickered before licking a stripe all the way down to the base.

“Fuck! Gavin, please!” Nines begged, thrusting his hands into the human’s hair. He stilled long enough to tempt Gavin to let one of his hips go, the other hand dipping down to tease at the android’s hole. He was already dripping, his lubricant having activated a long time ago and he howled at the finger which slipped inside.

“Shit, you’re already soaked, Nines.” Gavin then took Nines’ tip in his mouth while adding a second finger, crooking them along the android’s silken walls.

“Gavin, _shit,_ I don’t need this!” he yelped while fighting to not thrust into Gavin’s mouth. He was human, he couldn’t take it all in one go. Stupid gag reflex…

The human popped off with a chuckle. “I know you don’t, since your asshole is practically elastic, but that’s not why I’m-” Nines then howled as Gavin finally found what he was looking for. “ _Bingo_. So sure you don’t want me to keep fingering you now?” he taunted before diving all the way down on Nines’ cock.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Nines couldn’t stop himself from thrusting up into Gavin’s mouth now, his whole body trembling at the twin onslaught. No wonder Gavin begged him to get fucked when they were in the reverse, if this was what the build-up did to him. He felt like the desire to get impaled on Gavin’s dick was going to cause his circuits to fuse. “Gav-Gavin, _please-”_

Gavin pulled off with a pop and kept teasing the android’s prostate, causing him to squirm on the spot as Gavin’s other hand moved from the android’s hip to his cock, stroking it slowly. “You wanting something, Nines?” he asked in a sultry tone, growling appreciatively when he saw Nines’ eyes completely glassy. _There we go._

“Fuck me! Shit, Gavin, I need it!” Nines begged while clenching himself down on Gavin’s fingers, feeling the clawing sensation inside grow every time he did.

“Then get on your hands and knees for me.” Honestly, fucking Nines on the floor hadn’t been Gavin’s plan in the slightest, but the sight of Nines still in his opened shirt had given him an idea that he couldn’t get out of his head – and he wanted to see just how fucking stunning the android looked when that helpless.

Nines did so without question, his eyes following Gavin’s every move as the human stretched over to pull a cushion off the nearby sofa. He sighed as Gavin placed it beneath him and let the human manhandle him into position. His head and shoulders were placed atop the cushion – he was touched at the gesture, even if it was unnecessary – and before Nines could really process it, Gavin had wrestled his hands behind his back. As if that hadn’t been exhilarating enough, Gavin then wrenched the opened shirt down so that it stopped at Nines’ biceps before doubling the fabric back under the android’s arms to create a make-shift binding.

The pleased whimper which tore from Nines’ throat had Gavin grinning from where he was kneeling behind the android, watching how he trembled. “Fuck, you look edible like that, Nines. You good?”

“ _Yes-_ It’s…Gavin, please!”

Growling at how Nines’ ass rose up even higher, begging, when the android bowed his back, Gavin took a hold of his cock and slowly entered him, slowly to a stop when Nines jolted. “Hey, you need to stop then you just say the word, okay?” Gavin reassured him, taking the hand which wasn’t keeping Nines’ arms ensnared in his shirt to rub right above his ass. Nines nodded, gasping in bliss as Gavin finally sank in deeper, filling that desperate need. The ache was amazing, and Nines groaned as his partner pulled back before driving back in steadily.

Gavin bent over to press his chest right to Nines’ back, the android lowering himself slightly to let Gavin’s head rest right on the back of his neck. “You feel fucking amazing, Nines,” he whispered into the android’s skin, growling when Nines clenched around him. “Shit! You keep that up and I ain’t going to last,” he said breathlessly, starting to drive in harder.

Nines was whining into the cushion beneath him, his systems lighting up every time Gavin made contact with his prostate. It was too much and it wasn’t enough. The build-up had already left him right on the edge and he was desperate for release. He turned his head slightly to gasp back at Gavin. “I’m right there-I. Gavin I need- _Ah!”_

“I’ve got you, I’ve got you,” Gavin breathed back while reaching around to grasp at Nines’ weeping cock. It was only seconds later that Nines was coming, and his LED spluttered all three colours at the force of it. His strangled scream of Gavin’s name had the human thrusting furiously into him, chasing his own imminent release. The moan he let out was long and broken, stuttering at Nines continued to spasm around him.

As they came down from the high, Gavin slowly pulled out and helped Nines down on his side, chuckling at how thoroughly fucked out the android looked. Nines barely managed to get his eyes open as Gavin ran a hand down the android’s arm, now that it was free from the shirt. “That do the trick?” Gavin asked breathlessly, smiling softly.

“The answer would not be good for your ego, so I am going to decline from commenting,” Nines muttered back, grinning when Gavin laughed. “That was…perfect, Gavin. I feel like I’m on the verge of stasis, I…”

“Hey, if you need to sleep, be my guest,” Gavin told him. “Doesn’t sound like such a bad idea.”

Nines hummed in agreement while shutting his eyes again. “Will you be here when I rouse?”

This wasn’t something they ever really asked, it was always just kind of assumed that if the other wanted to stay, they would. _Asking_ implied a want that had previously gone unsaid between them, but Gavin just nodded at him with a tender expression. “Yeah, I ain’t going anywhere. You weren’t the only one that got shaken today, we both need that for different reasons.” Gavin helped to drag Nines up to his feet and moved the pair of them through to the bedroom, resolving to deal with the mess in the morning.

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think I’m free?”

“If you aren’t, I’m going to kick the ass of whoever decided to program you to be such a pain in the ass partner. I don’t think anyone in their right mind would want to make an android that drive their partner to distraction with sarcasm and cheap comments.”

Nines chuckled. “They may if they knew that android was destined to be _your_ partner.”

“Ha-fucking-ha.” The two of them stared at each other for a second before Gavin took a hold of Nines’ hand, interlacing their fingers. “Do you feel free? Is this what you want?”

He didn’t even need to stop and think about it. “Yes, on both counts.”

“Then that’s all that matters,” Gavin told him before kissing the android softly. Nines was inclined to agree with him.

It was his choice to be a detective, to partner this incredibly complex and intriguing human. To spend his days solving crimes, and his nights intertwined with this man at his side.

And no matter what else, so long as Nines believed that, the rest of the world – to quote his at times, surprisingly, wise partner – could go fuck itself.

This was his how he chose to spend his life; and he didn’t want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com)! I love chatting to people and it would be great to speak to you all!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me!


End file.
